


got us with the mistletoe

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddie Codas [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maddie POV, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Coda to 3x10. Maddie is looking for her brother when she comes to a realization about his relationship with Eddie
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Codas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527032
Comments: 24
Kudos: 457





	got us with the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, so. The fall finale was amazing. Absolutely amazing. And when I started writing this story, it was originally meant for the [buddiemas prompts](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/post/188713346915/the-prompts-are-finally-here-i-tried-to-be-as) over on tumblr - the first prompt is mistletoe. But then this wouldn't leave me alone, especially when a [post on twitter](https://twitter.com/evanedmundo/status/1201715165491875840?s=19) was going around about how Buck took the mistletoe to Eddie after kissing Hen with it. And this was born. Y'all can very much expect a sequel/prequel to this story where Buck and Eddie do kiss, but that will be for buddiemas ;)

Christmas music played in the background of the fire station, numerous people milling about. The food wasn’t quite ready yet, which Maddie was more than fine with, since she still needed to find her brother and talk to him. In the crowded room though, Maddie had a hard time finding her younger brother, especially with so many younger kids running about. Briefly, she thought about the small pang of guilt when she remembered Doug and how he wanted kids, but she shook the thought away, smiling when she notices Chim watching her carefully. Momentarily, she notices Eddie and Christopher sitting in one of the corners and finds a small smile graced her features, her steps taking her towards the small family.

She shouldn’t be surprised, of course, when she spots Buck right there with them the moment she steps closer. She is surprised, however, when she realizes that Buck has his left arm around Eddie’s shoulders, and between his fingers is a sprig of mistletoe -- mistletoe that Christopher keeps giggling at every few seconds. Unable to stop herself, Maddie walks towards the group, interrupting Eddie’s Abuela with a soft smile before finding a place for herself next to Buck, grinning at him when he grins a hello at her.

She listens as Eddie and his Abuela talk, with Christopher giggling every few moments, but she can’t stop herself from watching Buck and how  _ comfortable _ he seems next to Eddie, especially while holding a sprig of mistletoe. If there’s one thing that she knows about her brother, it’s that if someone really mattered to him, he would be a nervous, flirting wreck while around them and Buck -- Buck isn’t acting that way with Eddie whatsoever. She can’t help but narrow her eyes in thought, zeroing in on the mistletoe before her entire body  _ jolts _ in surprise when she sees Eddie as he leaned in towards her brother and smiled softly at him.

“Oh,” she whispers, ignoring the way Buck turns towards her with a frown, moving slightly so his right arm is around  _ her _ , also.

“Everything alright?” Buck questions and Maddie finds herself looking at him with a smile, unsure of how to go about asking him about this realization that comes towards her. Maddie remembers what Buck was like growing up - he had crushes on females, but when it came to males, he was always more hesitant and Maddie knew it was because of how their father didn’t approve. And if there was one thing Maddie didn’t want, it was for Buck to think that  _ she _ didn’t approve, because she most definitely did.

“When did you and Eddie become a thing?” She finds herself asking, voice quiet while looking between the two men with a small grin. She can feel her brother tense next to her though, and that just won’t do so she finds herself sliding closer to him and moving her own arm so it’s against his and behind his neck, squeezing it gently.

“You’re way too comfortable around him with a mistletoe in your hands, Buck,” Maddie teases, a small chuckle escaping from her as her brother relaxes and smiles back at her before turning towards Eddie and grinning at him. It takes Maddie’s breath away, not just because of how in love Buck looks with Eddie, but because of how much he appears to love Chris too, and how much they appear to love  _ Buck _ , and it’s something Maddie has always wanted for her baby brother. When he turns back towards her, she knows he can see the question in her eyes and she watches as he bites his lower lip before huffing out a small breath.

“A few weeks ago. We were decorating Eddie’s home, and Christopher got us with the mistletoe. It was --- awkward, but then it ended up really well. And we talked about it, and --” Buck finishes with a small shrug and Maddie knows that her brother doesn’t know what else he could say to explain to her what had happened.

“How long have you been --” Maddie begins, watching as Buck turns towards Eddie and smiles before turning back towards her with a faraway look in his eyes. She’s not seen it before, and her heart races with worry before his eyes clear and he smiles at her.

“In love with Eddie? Probably since the beginning. Well, definitely attracted since the beginning. But I didn’t realize I was in love with him until after the tsunami, when he told me he trusted Christopher with me the most.” Buck responds back, voice soft as to not interrupt whatever story Eddie and his Abuela are talking about next to them. Maddie finds herself looking at Eddie though, and she can’t help but notice how even though he’s talking to his family, he’s still focused on Buck because of how he’s angled his body towards the two of them, how his fingers are running through the ends of Buck’s short hair. How every few moments, his eyes land on Buck and he smiles softly, and Maddie -- Maddie finds herself blown away once more by how the two of them interact. 

“So, it’s new then?” Maddie questions and she finds himself smiling as Buck nods and slowly interlaces his fingers with Eddie’s. 

“We haven’t really told anyone yet. Though, we’re also surprised no one has really noticed,” Buck whispers with a shrug of his shoulders and Maddie can’t help the snort that escapes from her, causing Eddie and his Abuela to look towards her.

“Maybe because you guys already acted like you were in a relationship long before now,” Maddie responds back, a small chuckle escaping from her as the two men blush and Christopher giggles once more.

“Well, either way, I’m proud of you Buck. You’re happy. I can tell,” Maddie says, squeezing his shoulder before sliding away and looking at Eddie with narrowed eyes.

“Don’t hurt him though, Diaz. If you do, I’ll whoop your ass,” she says, eyes narrowed as Buck groans and flops, clearly embarrassed while Eddie laughs and nods.

“I have no plans on hurting him.” Eddie whispers and Maddie nods, before leaning away from her brother and Eddie.

“You may have no plans on hurting him, but sometimes it will happen anyways. So treat him right, or you’ll have the wrath of an older sister on you,” she teases the last part of her statement but she knows Eddie knows how serious she is with how he nods in response. She finds herself turning into goo when she watches him turn towards Buck with a smirk, nodding towards the piece of mistletoe between Buck’s fingers.

“You planning on doing something with that piece of mistletoe, Buck? Or continue playing with it?” Eddie teases and Maddie watches as Buck laughs, leaning his body forward so that he’s leaning against Eddie completely, the mistletoe coming up between them thanks to Buck.

“I don’t know, what are you going to do if I don’t?” Buck teases, and Maddie watches as Eddie smirks, leaning forward.

“Something. I’ll figure it out. I can take you, after all,” Eddie says and Maddie finds herself frowning when Buck turns red and sputters slightly, wondering what the hell she missed but deciding not to focus too much on it if it makes Buck look like  _ that _ . Instead, she allows herself to smirk as she moves away from the duo, watching them and listening to them as she sits next to Eddie’s Abuela.

“Have they been like this all night?” She finds herself questioning, nearly turning red when the woman next to her snorts.

“Since they met, more like it,” The woman snorts before she turns towards Maddie.

“I’m Isabel. I have a feeling we’ll be family very quickly.” Isabel responds, holding her hand out.

“Maddie,” Maddie responds with a chuckle, taking Isabel’s hand and shaking it, a small burst of laughter escaping from her as Eddie teases Buck once more and Buck moves forward to kiss Eddie’s cheek. She can’t help but look around, surprised that  _ no one _ is paying attention but her gaze is quickly moved back towards her brother and his  _ boyfriend _ , and that is so weird yet so normal.

They both look so happy, and with Buck’s arms reaching around Eddie to tickle Christopher has Maddie gasping in surprise as she remembers briefly talking to Chim about how Buck doesn’t have any kids, before the tsunami happened.

If she had known then what she sees now -- would she be as surprised? No, she would like to think not but watching as Buck tickles Christopher and talks to him like he’s his own kid -- she can’t help herself. She knows her eyes have softened as he looks towards the trio and the moment she hears Buck let out a laugh that she hasn’t heard from him in a long time, Maddie lets out a small smile, thankful that Buck has found someone to laugh with and love, and that he has his own little family now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://smartbuckley.tumblr.com). Story is unbeta-edited, and I definitely think the few lines of Isabel aren't... conductive to her character? So yeah, definitely let me know your thoughts.


End file.
